Big Time Rush and Cammies playlist
by sweet4u2
Summary: cammie got betrayed by a person she trusted with her life. now her mom moved her to los angeles so she would be safe with her uncle... gustavo rouqe. she meets big time rush and things are about to get very very interesting... see how she handles it. :


I still remember the look on your face  
>Lit through the darkness at 1:58<br>The words that you whispered  
>For just us to know<br>You told me you loved me  
>So why did you go away?<br>Away

Cammie sat staring out the window of the plane. He was a trader. She couldn't belive she told zach everything. She let a tear fall. It was the cia privte plane and she was being flown to los angeles to be under the protection of her uncle Gustavo rouqe. She looked down at her bandged hand. Zach had kidnapped her and everytime she wouldn't speak or she made a sound of pain he cut her wrist.

I do recall now the smell of the rain  
>Fresh on the pavement<br>I ran off the plane  
>That July 9th<br>The beat of your heart  
>It jumps through your shirt<br>I can still feel your arms

She felt the plane land. She grabbed her jacket and ran out of the plane into the rain. She walked slowly as she got towards the limo that was going to take her rouque records. This was all so surreal to her. She felt lonely. She missed zachs arm. She missed his heartbeat that would lull her to sleep on missions. She climbed in the back of the limo. She curled up, stared out the window and cried.

But now I'll go sit on the floor  
>Wearing your clothes<br>All that I know is  
>I don't know how to be something you miss<br>I never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips

Cammie finished unpacking at her hotel room in the palmwoods. She pulled out a shirt from the last box in her closet. It was zachs favorite shirt. It had burn holes in it and he told her that it was a reminder of how lucky he was to be here with her. She didn't know if he missed her but she knew she missed. She never thought they would end like this. she whispered his name and the tears fell again.

'_zach'_

I do remember the swing of your step  
>The life of the party, you're showing off again<br>And I roll my eyes and then  
>You pull me in<br>I'm not much for dancing  
>But for you I did<p>

She rememberd how he used to bounce when he was excited. Or that time he convinced her to sneak out and go to a Roseville party. He showed up looking all cool. He did a weird dance move. She rolled her eyes at him. He grabbed her and pulled her close whispereing 'I love you' then he made her dance with him. She had never danced much. But she learned for him.

Because I love your handshake, meeting my mother  
>I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets<br>How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something  
>There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions<p>

And I'll go sit on the floor  
>Wearing your clothes<br>All that I know is  
>I don't know how to be something you miss<br>Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips

Cammie woke up in the middle of the night. She thought she herd something on her balcony. She felt for her knife under her pillow she found it and grasped it. She turned on the tv still clutching the knife. A late night talk show was on. The two people were shaking hands and she remberd how he shook hands with her mom. She saw one guy stick his hands in his pockets on the next station she turned it on. The she turned it again and saw two people kissing. She threw the remote at the wall and turned off the tv. She went and stood by the window. Watching the rain roll down.

And I hope the sun shines  
>And it's a beautiful day<br>And something reminds you  
>You wish you had stayed<br>You can plan for a change in weather and time  
>But I never planned on you changing your mind<p>

So I'll go sit on the floor  
>Wearing your clothes<br>All that I know is  
>I don't know how to be something you miss<br>Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips

Cammie hoped that one day he would rember like she was. She never knew he was going to stab her in the back. She never knew he was gonna go insaine. She never knew that he was going to leave her to die in a burning warehouse with cut wrists that were bleeding like hell. She herd that the weather changes quickly in this town. She didn't know if that was true. She just wanted to know if he missed her of he wonders if she made it out alive. Cammie dug through her trash bin. Looking for her picture of the two of them in Roseville park one day. She stuck the picture in the shredder.

Just like our last kiss  
>Forever the name on my lips<br>Forever the name on my lips

Just like our last...


End file.
